


The Chosen One

by nevergotwings



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Gen, Post Blade Trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam "Dagger" Ford and his younger sister Sarah lost their parents ten years ago to vampires and were taken in to a group known as the Fanghunters who fight back against the night creatures. Everything seems coincidental, but an encounter has Dagger realizing there's more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

**Prompt** : 036 - dark alley   
**Character/Pairing** : Adam "Dagger" Ford, unnamed Vampire, Claudia "Clyde" West, Sarah Ford, mentions of Hannibal King, Blade, the McCormicks, and Fords.   
**Word Count** : 1300   
**Rating** : T+   
**Warnings** : Violence, language, minor gore.   
**Summary** : Patrol goes bad for Dagger and one of the three vampires that killed his parents attacks him.   
**Note** : PBs: [Adam "Dagger" Ford](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/00087kre/g147), [Claudia "Clyde" West](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/000889y2/g147), [Sarah Ford](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/0008951y/g147), [Vampire](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellatrixkale23/pic/0008aw3w/g147)   
  
  
It’s been ten years.   
  
Ten long years since he last ran into one of the vampires that killed their parents. Even after all the vampires that have been taken out since he joined the Fang Hunters, he had never ran into one of them. No one claimed to be one like the first did, anyways.   
  
But a strike of fate slapped Dagger smack in the face as he was on his way back to headquarters after a patrol. He was passing through the back alleys, not keen on someone seeing a guy walk around with a shotgun slung across his back and a menagerie of other weapons on his person; hidden by the darkness of the night and lack of light.   
  
Never did he expect to see someone jump from the rooftop of one of the buildings into the opening of the alley. Instinct kicked in and he knew, he just knew it was a vampire. Immediately, he grabbed for the small handgun he kept in holster under his right arm and in his jacket. Before he even had the chance to fire when he aimed, Dagger was thrown back. The gun clattered to the ground and he was feeling the pain of the cold cemented ground. “Son of a fucking bitch,” he grumbled out, moving to get to his feet while he pulled out his trusted knife – the one he had from his dad. The exact same one that had saved his and Sarah’s lives ten years ago.   
  
By the time he was up, the vampire had a hand gripped around his neck and hoisted him the rest of the way up. Dagger kicked and struggled, doing his best to not let the damn creature choke him to death as the knife was ripped from his hand. “You know,” the vampire started, features barely visible but Dagger could faintly see the features of a middle aged male - older than him, but more malicious and angry. “I had a hard time finding you Adam. We’ve been sniffing you out for a while and tonight, I got lucky!” The man cackled and Dagger fought more at the sound of his name, his real name.   
  
“Go fuck yourself,” he managed to get out, scowling as his hands gripped at the man’s, trying to get him to drop him or loosen up.   
  
“You’ve got a mouth on your. Didn’t your mommy ever teach you better? Oh wait, she couldn’t.” Vaguely, Dagger made out a smirk and he tried kicking at him. There was no way he could hold out for much longer. He was losing air and his lungs were starting to burn from the lack of. “If your daddy weren’t dead, he could’ve taught you. Oh…you look so much like him.” The tone of the vampire’s voice was flat out teasing, mocking Dagger and what had happened.   
  
Or so he assumed.   
  
“I had fun ripping the stand in apart when you were little. He screamed so loud,” the creature’s voice drifted and Dagger’s eyes went wide with shock.   
  
Then very suddenly, he was dropped to the ground. Dagger was a heap on the ground, glaring up at the vampire angrily. “What’re you talking about?”   
  
“No one ever told you, Adam?” The vampire waved the knife around, adopting a thoughtful expression. “Right. That’s because the last time we tried talking to you, they bit the dust.” He scowled down at him something fierce and, god help him, Dagger didn’t get to his feet. He stayed on the ground, one hand holding himself up and another at his neck as he tried to catch his breath. “Those weren’t your parents. Your real father was a vampire and your mother was a human, a familiar. We needed a hybrid, strong enough to go against Blade if he ever came around. You were going to march our kind into the city. Our very own chosen one.” The vampire sounded proud, almost as if he still wanted that for Adam.   
  
“Feels like there’s a but coming up,” he mumbled.   
  
The vampire kicked him roughly, sending him back into the solid brick wall with an ‘oof’. Dagger slumped, not sure if he could take much more of the beating, but he needed to hear. Whatever this…thing knew, he wanted to know. After all, he’d taken bigger risks in the past.   
  
“So you were born and your disgusting, pathetic mother ran. Changed her mind. Said we couldn’t have you. Your father chased her into town where a hunter killed him. Or tried to at least, before your mother got in the way.”   
  
“And you know this all…how?” He pushed himself up, straightening against the wall. Dagger could feel sharp pains spark up in his back as he moved; a warm feeling against the back of his head which was no doubt blood. His hand shifted as the vampire paced, turning his back for a split second and it was just long enough to push a button on the phone in his pocket that would send out a call to the other from his group that was in the area, hopefully nearby otherwise he was in deep shit.   
  
“I was your father’s brother!” the vampire shouted, hurling the knife at Dagger.   
  
The knife made contact with his right shoulder, just a few inches below the collar bone. He screamed at the pain, body starting to shake from the adrenaline that was making its way around his system. Where ever the hell his partner was, Dagger had a feeling this might be it. No more Fang Hunters, no more protecting his little sister (who might not be his little sister, according to this vampire), no more nothing. The end. Just like that.   
  
“I told him that bitch would betray us in the end! He didn’t listen to me!” The vampire knelt down, close to Dagger’s face and he could see fangs as he shouted. A certain hunger was in the creature’s eyes, also, but it didn’t scare him. Dagger didn’t do fear. He always said fear could “kiss his ass”. “And now things will come full circle and I’ll take you to Sire. You’ll make such a good vampire.”   
  
At the mentioning of this, Dagger grit his teeth. Death over turning was his choice. Always. In the end, he didn’t want to be like that. Even if the Nightstalkers had a cure for it. Even if he saw that Hannibal was as close to normal as he ever was after being cured. “No,” he managed to get out, voice shaking too. “I’d rather you kill me.”   
  
“Really? Well, it’s not happening. We need you alive. You’re our little chosen one.” The vampire abruptly yanked the knife from his shoulder, causing Dagger to cry out in pain. He was about to give up, let his hazy vision get the best of him and pass out, when the vampire suddenly burst into flames, becoming ash and the knife falling to the ground with a clinking sound.   
  
“Dagger? Hey, Dag, you okay?” A rushed voice came closer and he was still trembling as he noticed it was Clyde. Girl was a badass shot, but damn, she couldn’t have gotten there seconds sooner. She kept hold of her gun, picking up his cherished knife and sheathing it in her boot carefully. “C’mon boss. Gotta get you back.” She put a hand over the wound, pressing her hand against it and causing him to grunt angrily at the sharp pain.   
  
Carefully, he got to his feet with her help. “Next time,” he said through a pant, “don’t let me use the split up method.”   
  
Clyde chuckled lightly, keeping a hand on his wound and a grip on his arm that was around her shoulder. “If I can get through your thick head, sure. Now walk.”


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up, only to have to think about what he was told.

  
**Note** : PBs for all characters are [here](http://bellatrixkale23.livejournal.com/79970.html).   
  
  
He didn’t remember getting back to headquarters at all. Only what had happened and then he was waking up in their medical area with an IV drip in his arm and Sarah curled up in a chair, looking half asleep. Dagger shifted, hissing a little when he moved his shoulder. Jeeze, that chatterbox of a vampire had done a number on him.   
  
Sarah must not have been fully asleep, because she opened an eye and looked at him, a mix of worry and irritation immediately appearing on her face. “Adam?” she got to her feet, moving to stand at his side. “You’re awake. How’re you feeling?”   
  
“Like I got hit by a damn train right now.” He let his head rest back against the pillow again, not really comfortable being in the medical are with his sister after hearing everything that vampire said. There was a lot of doubt swirling in his head, mainly wonder for if he was right about it. The leader’s eyes glanced at Sarah. He always did think it was weird how they didn’t look very much alike, but some siblings were like that. Then again, he didn’t look a whole lot like what he remembered of their parents either. With a sigh, he shook his head. “Cylde okay? I don’t remember anything past the car.”   
  
“Yeah. She’s alright. Everyone was worried about you though.” Sarah frowned at him. It was more than obvious why they would all be worried. Cal had died during a hunt and even though the others had been new at the time and the Fords had been there long enough to know almost everything about the guy – it was on their minds for if it would happen again.   
  
Dagger nodded. “Good. No, I’m fine now. Think I’ll just sleep or something.” He gave her a weak smile, still tired and beat from it all.   
  
She smiled warmly, leaning to kiss his forehead before hurrying off out of the infirmary. Dagger watched her go, blond hair moving freely behind her. It hurt that he might not really be her brother. That would only mean he didn’t have anyone left, nor did she. It that pained him more than what the vampire did to him. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, full of anger and contempt for…everything. His world was upside down now and he didn’t know how to fix it. No hunt, or patrols, or vampire killing could fix it.   
  
And he was trapped. There was a rock to his left and another to his right. All he could do was…try to muster on. Keep going, stay strong, and keep leading the others in the group on. That was about all he could think to do. As a matter of fact, it was all he thought about until his brain finally shut down on thinking and he fell asleep.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagger has an uneasy sleep.

**Note** : PBs for all characters are [here](http://bellatrixkale23.livejournal.com/79970.html).   
  
Sleep was uneasy, not relaxing at all for the vampire hunter. Dagger wished it would be peaceful and simple like normal, but it wasn’t. Mind muddled with the words of the vampire from the alley, he only had bad dreams – nightmares about too many things he didn’t want to think about.   
  
And the worst part was that he remembered it. All of it. Everything down to the finer details. Dagger remembered the feeling of power, stronger than normal. He remembered the feeling of the fangs rubbing against the inside of his mouth, how they felt when he brushed his tongue against them when he spoke. Most of all, he could feel the hunger. The pure wanting to find someone and sink those fangs into them just for a taste of the blood that coursed through them.   
  
He bolted up, still in the infirmary bed of headquarters with his t-shirt sticking to him and a sweat that developed. Dagger ran a hand down his face while he tried to shake the unsettling feeling in his gut.   
  
He was normal. He was _human_. And nothing was going to change that.

 _Nothing_.


	4. Contingency Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His contingency plan is in the form of his closest friend.

**Note** : PBs for all characters are [here](http://bellatrixkale23.livejournal.com/79970.html).   
  


After three days of being laid up in the infirmary in Sarah’s care, Dagger was back to normal. For the most part. He still had what was said swirling around his mind and wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen in the coming days, but he knew he needed a plan – a contingency plan in case something went wrong and he....well, he wasn’t too keen on thinking about it.   
  
Dagger knew after Cal’s death it was hard since there hadn’t been a set plan. He’d been the one that stepped up and took control during the aftermath, getting him to where he was today. Everyone thought Cal’s son Ryker would’ve been the one to lead, but he was too young and inexperienced back then. Dagger knew he was the opposite of that now.   
  
He made his way through the building to the small bay area where Tank operated out of, having a feeling that he’d find Ryker trying to pick up a thing or two from the mechanic.   
  
Sure enough, there they were hunched over the front of the black SUV’s open hood. Tank’s spiked blond hair was a mess and there was grease all the way up to his elbows. Ryker, on the other hand, had a pen tucked behind his ear and was watching with interest.   
  
“Ryker! You got a minute?” Dagger called from the doorway.   
  
Both men looked up, Tank taking a moment to wipe his hands on a towel in reach. “Well look who’s back in business,” he remarked.   
  
“Yeah yeah…” Dagger shot a pointed look at him before turning his attention back at Ryker curiously. He nodded back towards the door and Ryker pulled the pen from his ear, leaving in on the bump of the trunk before jogging over to Dagger.   
  
He was a little shorter than Dagger with light brown hair that turned into a mess of curls if he let go of it too much, and he was the athletic type – in good shape from running patrols, but not beefed up and a bit skinnier than the other guys on the team. Dagger led him into the corridor that connected the bay area to the main building, still trying to correctly form the words in his mind. Ryker was one of his closest friends, always had been since he showed up considering Dagger was only three years his senior.   
  
“What’s up boss?”   
  
Carefully, he crossed his arms and said, “I need to ask you something and it’s kind of big.”   
  
“How big are we talking?” Ryker asked with a curious look.   
  
“I need you to be my back up,” Dagger started with a sigh, “in case something happens on a patrol. If I get lost in the fray or I die, I’m leaving you in charge of the team.” He watched Ryker’s expression as he spoke. He was worried that he might get a little freaked out over it, but he really believed he could do it. Leading was practically in his blood, considering Cal’s abilities and he truly was his father’s son.   
  
Ryker furrowed his brow and put his hands into his jacket pockets, eyes going to the ground as he shifted his footing. “Dags, I get what happened the other day, but that’s not for me. You’d be better off handing it to…”   
  
There was no way he was letting him drop the ball and doing this. Dagger wasn’t going to let him. This kid could do it and he knew that. “Ryker, no. It’ll be you. Not Clyde, not Tank, not Izzy or Sarah… You.” He patted him on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”   
  
The worried look on Ryker’s face disappeared in exchange for one of confusion. “You’re talking like something’s going to happen. What’s going on?”   
  
“Nothing. Just…in case, okay?”   
  
“Dagger, you’re one of my best friends. If something does happen, you’ll tell me right?”   
  
The best friend card. He should’ve known that Ryker would pull it. Dagger nodded, wearing an expression of reassurance when he really shouldn’t be. “Of course. I just want to be prepared is all.” He smiled lightly and said, “Alright. I’m gonna call meeting tonight and let the rest know. Thanks.”   
  
Ryker turned, starting back to the bay when he called over his shoulder. “No problem. And remember, I’m all ears, buddy!”   
  
Dagger nodded as he disappeared through the doorway and back into the bay. He couldn’t help but stand there a moment and feel disappointed in himself for lying to him. Maybe he’d take him up on the offer to talk before his next patrol round that was coming up at the end of the week… Without a second thought, Dagger turned and went back into the building to prepare for the meeting.


End file.
